


This is Stupid

by Eternallydeancas



Series: 31 Days of Destiel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean cries..ish, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, birthday fic, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3202730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternallydeancas/pseuds/Eternallydeancas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt One: Dean and Cas watch a sad movie and Dean cries.</p><p> </p><p>Cas' choice for movie night in the bunker proves to be more influential than they'd thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> This is "Day One" of my Destiel Daily Prompts challenge...Enjoy :)

“ _Cas_ , we have to poke some breathing holes for the thing.”

“Well, it would have been easier to do so _before_ we tied the box shut, _Dean_.”

Dean closes his eyes and counts to ten. In Latin. If there’s ever a time when he feels like punching his _oh-so-adorable_ boyfriend in his angelic face, it’s when said boyfriend argues with him instead of providing oxygen for the _living thing_ they’re harboring. Thankfully, though, by the time he opens his eyes once more, perfectly shaped holes are resting on each side of the box.

Cas steps back and brushes off his hands, surveying their handiwork. They haven’t done too terribly, for a guy and an angel with zero gift-wrapping experience between them. Before Dean can say so, the box emits a shrill whine, causing both men to seriously re-think their decision. And really, if anything goes wrong, it can all be blamed on Sam. They wouldn’t even _be_ in this mess if it weren’t Sam’s friggin’ birthday. In fact, while Dean’s blaming people, he may as well blame Cas, too. And Charlie. Two and a half weeks ago, they were content with just the three of them. Of course, that’s when everything _really_ went to hell.

** Two and a Half Weeks Ago **

****

“No. No way. No way in _hell_ are we watching _that_ ,” Dean insists at the movie currently occupying the TV. Cas has apparently settled on _Marley & Me_, his eyes mirroring those of the puppy sitting on the screen. “I told you you could pick if it wasn’t something stupid.”

“What’s stupid?” Sam steps back into the room, an enormous bowl of fresh popcorn situated between his moose hands, and Dean groans outwardly. Sam’s a sucker for dogs; they’re watching the damn movie.

Sure enough, Sam’s following, “Ooh I’ve wanted to see this – I read the book,” solidifies the choice.

“Go ahead,” Dean digresses with a sigh. The only redeeming part of the situation, he thinks, is when Cas, clad in the pajamas he’d received for Christmas, curls into his side.  As the opening credits roll, Dean’s phone buzzes obnoxiously with a text from Charlie.

**Bunker movie night w/o me??**

The eldest Winchester grins and types back a hasty, “It’s Marley & Me…you don’t want to be here,” before Cas politely asks him to, “please put the phone down. It’s rude to text in the dark during a movie.”

Of course Dean has no choice but to comply once his angel’s hand is secured in his own. Silencing the phone, Dean leaves it, face down, on the stand beside him and fixes his eyes on the blonde couple before them.

 

**Two Hours Later**

 

“…How many people can make you feel…extraordinary?”

The screen fades to black as John Grogan walks, hands in his pockets, back to his house, and Dean honestly wants to throw the remote through the screen. He blinks rapidly –damn _allergies-_ before Sam or Cas decide to switch on a lamp and give him away.  It’s just a movie, damn it, why is he reacting like this?

Sam is the first to speak, his voice slightly thicker than usual. “There were some discrepancies but they stuck to it pretty well.”

His brother stands, grabbing the beer bottles they’d thrown back throughout the film, and makes his way to the kitchen. Calling over his shoulder, Sam yells, “Thanks for the movie choice, Cas! Night, guys!”

So Dean and Cas are left alone. In the dark. And Dean’s eyes start to water even _more_ when he thinks about Sammy being upset over a dog dying. True, he never knew Bones, and he had little experience with the animals beyond his time acting as one. But that stupid dog Marley was a _family member_ to that family.

Dean’s lived through enough of his family and friends dying to know that losing someone sucks. And at least with Sam and Cas he’s, well, he’s always gotten them back. What happened to the dog Sam took care of? Did he die, only to be buried at the side of a long forgotten road? Usually these thought rarely evoked any thought, let alone emotion. Remembering his phone, Dean checks it to find an affirming text from Charlie; she, too, had been greatly afflicted by the movie.

Sensing his discomfort, Cas squeezes his hand and keeps quiet until Dean speaks, having cleared his voice, minutes later.

“I have an idea.”

 

** Present Day **

 

“This is stupid.” Dean checks his phone for the eighth time in three minutes, literally watching the door from the foot of the stairs as the box shuffles in place. Cas, having grown tired of arguing over whether the puppy would be okay in a tight, closed box, was busying himself with the laundry. Bending down to untie the stupid ribbon from the stupid box – he _hates_ having to admit Cas was right – Dean jumps nearly three feet at the sound of the metal door creaking open above him.

“Hey,” Sam greets him and goes back to looking at something on his phone.

“Happy birthday, man!” Dean’s voice is higher than usual and he can feel an embarrassed flush color his cheeks. Fuck. Damn it.

“Thanks?” Sam side-eyes him once he reaches the bottom of the steps and stops at the sight of the wrapped box. “That for me?”

Dean rolls his eyes, “No, Samantha, it’s part of Cas’ new decorating scheme. Yeah, it’s for you.”

As the younger Winchester bends down, the box shuffles forward once more, surprising Sam so much so that all six feet, four inches of him falls straight to the floor. A short giggle bursts from Dean’s lips and he feels his nerves bleed away from him while he watches his brother anxiously untie the loose ribbon.

“YOU GOT ME A DOG?!” Sam bellows once the lab puppy jumps into Sam’s shaking hands, its reddish tail wagging excitedly at its new owner.

While Sam rolls on the floor, having happily sunk to his new pet’s level, Cas sidles up next to Dean, smelling of fabric sheets and soap.

“Still think it’s stupid?” He whispers.

Dean shuts him up with the most effective way he knows how; his lips.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the fluff! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated :)


End file.
